This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Background: Two grants (U24, U42) provide funding for derivation of the AIDS SPF colony. Methods: Initially animals were derived from the TNPRC conventional breeding colony. Animals are negative for SIV, STLV-1, SRV, and B-virus. All animals from the AIDS SPF colonies are limited to assignment to AIDS research projects. The census of the colony is approximately 1795, which is well within projections. Results/Discussion: In 2008, 162 SPF rhesus were assigned to affiliate and core investigators.